Hero
by PapillonStar
Summary: A simple day at the lake turns someone into a hero.


Alrighty then, I decided to write another short story, but don't worry, I'm still doing Only Second Best

Alrighty then, I decided to write another short story, but don't worry, I'm still doing Only Second Best. Just wait! Part Four will be out soon!

I'm sorry about this one. I don't think it's as funny as my others, but that wasn't really the point of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, I didn't get permission to use them, but it's not like I'm making money off of 'em, so if you have a problem with that, tough.

Hero

It was the annual Family Fun Day at Anaheim Lake. Today there were many activities for everyone, with special guests the Mighty Ducks. It was one of Phil's publicity stunts that Wildwing, as usual, caved in and agreed to do (much to the dismay of the rest of his team). But this one didn't turn out to be so bad. 

The Ducks were sitting at a picnic table eating lunch. There was an assortment of food available, including Super-Cheesy Chili-Dogs. Nosedive was in heaven. He had snarfed through four chili-dogs and was trying to eat Wildwing's. Wing had to beat him off with a plastic spoon.

After they finished they had to decide what to do next. Except Nosedive, who saw a comic book booth and ran off. "We could try out some of the activi-ti-iv, games," suggested Tanya.

"Or we could go to the paint-ball course," said Mallory. 

"That could be fun," said Duke. Grin nodded.

"Maybe later. It's really full now. We'll hafta, wait," said Tanya.

Nosedive ran up. "Hey bro! They have a caricature booth! C'mon! Let's go!" he said happily, pulling on Wing's arm. The Ducks watched as Wing was dragged away.

"Okaaaay, now what?" asked Duke.

"Let's just take time to ponder our choices, and choose the most enlightened path," said Grin. The others shrugged and started to ponder.

A while later Wing and Dive came back. They had gotten a caricature drawn of the two goofs laughing, struggling to give each other bunny-ears and moose-antlers, and trying to avoid getting them themselves. The others just laughed. 

"Such a typical thing for those two to do," said Mallory, watching Wing put Dive in a headlock.

"Yep," agreed Duke. 

Wing let go of Dive. "We're gonna go back and have the guy make a copy of this one," he said.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"A BOY IS DROWNING!" they heard someone else shout. The Ducks turned to see Nosedive sprinting toward the dock and diving in. They ran over to the dock to watch, along with the rest of the horrified people.

Nosedive swam over to the young boy, who had just went beneath the surface again. They watched as Dive disappeared beneath the waves again. An eternity dragged by as they waited for some sign of life. You could hear a pin drop.

Finally Dive resurfaced, with the boy in his arms and slowly swam to the other side of the lake. He lifted the boy out to his mother, who burst into tears, hugging her son. A crowd surrounded the boy to see if he was all right. Nosedive pulled himself out of the lake and plopped down on the muddy bank.

'Well, at least the chili stain is gone now…' he thought to himself.

"DIVE!" Nosedive turned around to see the Ducks running up. A crowd started to gather around him. Wing pushed past the people and dropped down to his knees. "Are you ok?!?" he asked.

"Me?…sure…'m ok…fine…how's the…kid?" he said out of breath. The father of the child came up, too, as Wing helped Dive to his feet.

"Thank you sooooo much, sir, you saved my boy's life!" he said, shaking Dive's hand vigorously. "How can I _ever_ repay you?"

"It was…nothing…" Dive panted.

"Of _course_ not! This is truly _something_, my boy!" said the Mayor of Anaheim, handing Dive a towel. "You are a hero!"

"Am not…" 

"Of course you are, baby bro!" said Wing. The other Ducks came up to the group.

"Nosedive! ARE YOU OK?!?" they all said in one form or another. 

"Is the…boy…fine?" asked Dive.

"Oh sure, just a little spooked," said the father. "He'll be fine, thanks to you!"

Dive continued to shrug off compliments as they came.

Wildwing walked up to his brother's bunk and knocked on the door. He opened up and went in. Nosedive was lying on his stomach on his bed reading a comic book. He had just showered and was in his pajamas. He claimed he smelled heavily of fish and seaweed.

"Hey bro. Sup?" Dive asked as Wing sat down.

"Well," Wing started, "I just wanted to talk to my heroic baby brother." 

"I'm not a hero. I just didn't want to see him drown, that's all," he said.

"You saved a boy's life!" Wing said. "I'm proud of you." He reached over and put his hand on Dive's head and rubbed his hair. "Good job, Dive."

Dive looked up at him like an astonished little kid. Then he smiled. "Thanks man."

Wing glanced over to the wall. One of the caricatures was hanging on the wall. "I hung mine up, too," he said.

"Coolella!" Dive said. Suddenly his stomach growled really loud. "Heh heh…Let's get something to eat!" he chirped, jumping to his feet. "Race ya!" he shouted, and took off running. Wing smiled and dashed after him, knowing that if he didn't get there fast, Dive would eat everything in the fridge. That had happened before, y'know…


End file.
